fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakkai Islands
A large but extremely clandestine island which is located in an uncharted region a few thousand miles southwest of Neo Arcadia. The island naturally is cut off from the known world but has managed to stay relevant with the use and creation of Lacrimas. This inhabitants on the island have chosen to remain secluded from the world and avoid the constant struggles and corruption that are bred nigh constantly. The island has become a safe haven to many who seek to escape, offering solace, tranquility and peace to those seeking it. The inhabitants mostly elect to live off the land and eat among the many exotic fruit's and animals for meals and nutrition. The land is while extremely vast is very close knit and have maintained a balance of peace that has kept the land in a state of utopia for many years. The islands most prized possession is a praying shrine and statue that was erected in the form of the Goddess that visited and once lived on the island many years ago. it was said this goddess visited the island often seeking peace, comfort and tranquility away from the world. During her stay this goddess protected the island from outsiders and invasions by invoking the wrath of mother nature herself at her fingertips warding off negative vibes and bad spirits. This goddess also among the island promoted prosperity to the land and offered great harvest during various seasons to allow the people to thrive on the land. The statue was erected so that her beauty could forever watch over the island. Stories say the maiden was sent from nature herself possessing mastery over not only its beauty but also it's wrath. Legend has it that whenever the land is mistreated this goddess would once again summon her wrath and cleanse the island of those who seek to mistreat it. Crash Bonnet to this day still returns to this island often in secret, using it as a home away from the world, seeking clarity, calm and tranquility despite her known identity as the "Legendary Disaster". Legend of the Nature Goddess 400 years ago at an unstated time the island thrived in their isolationist culture. The Nakkian way was to pray to mother earth and seek her wisdom and gifts so that they toil the land and live off the blessing she bequeaths. The land was not to be mistreated for fear mother earth would rise in anger and smite those who seek to bring harm to her. Adhearing to this ideal the people lived off the land peacefully till conflict was one day brought at their door in the form of a Dragon. Having never seen such a creature the people feared it was the wrath of the island having come to life to devour them for their ignorance of their agreement with the land. Among the destruction the Dragon wrought a sunkissed skin woman is said to have come from the sky itself. This Crimson haired woman was said to wield the powers of nature itself and fought the dragon to a stalemate and even injured the creature focing it to retreat to tend ot its wounds. Having defeated what the nasty beast and possessing power and dominance over the forces of nature and its rage, they revered the woman as the manifestation of nature given form. They sung praises to her name and gifted her with many gifts. She sought the land out looking for peace and solitude and thus called the island her home. The Nakkians created many shrines and statue of her honor. Throughout the years the prayed to her for great season of harvest to thrive off the land and having heard them she used her great powers to bring forth fruit and ripe harvestings each year so long as they lived in peace and brought no harm to the island less they incur her wrath. This peace remained for years until the arrival of demonic creature who sought to use the land as a feeding farm and kill the current populace who resided there. Having prayed to their goddess she rose once more from her solitude to smite the demonic creature with her wrath sparing not even one. Peace had returned and been resotred once more for a time till settlers came to claim the island and incite waragainst the people to have it. Conflict was once again to swarm the island but like in legends past their goddess rose once more to smite the intruders leaving no survivors of the event. Her wrath was said to be shaking of the world itself but her beauty was said to bring rays of the sun to light up their land. Thus keeping her word to the people as they have kept their word to her. Genrations have told her story and so her legend even today lives on as she makes frequent visits to the island to ensure the people are safe. These stories of her past conquest are often found engraved among the ancient stone tablest that have stood the test of time for over 400 years since her arrival. Trivia * The statue that was erected on the island was crafted in the image of Naazariya, who at the time was seeking peace away from the nature she was built to represent. To the inhabitants of the island she is the embodiment of nature's beauty yet unbridled fury due to the abilities of her curse, earning her the moniker on the island as Nature's Maiden, or Nature's Fury Goddess. To the Nakkians their visage of Crash is that of a goddess once descending from nature itself. She is ironically, unknown to them an , a demon from one of Zeref's books. It is unknown if the island's inhabitants of both present and past have knowledge of Zeref or his demons. The stature erected of her was made in her etherious form. *The island is also home to a unique form of mysticism and possesses great mystical prowess. These forms however are not used for violence but rather prosperity for the land and masking location. Category:Locations